Solid-state power controllers (“SSPC”) have been designed to have a current channel that can be combined with current channels of other SSPCs to achieve a desired current capacity. However, the individual channels may experience different load conditions, for example, in the event that one or more individual channel fails, or in the event that outrush current demands vary or component values vary. Some channels may become overloaded while other channels may remain within operating specifications. In some instances, a so-called “instant trip” monitoring circuit is implemented, however, a fault may occur so rapidly that an interrupt signal from an instant trip monitoring circuit cannot reach the SSPCs in time to direct the SSPCs to trip the circuit offline before one or more channels experience an overload condition. Moreover, in the event, that a load draws a prolonged outrush current, a cascading trip may occur as channels are incrementally overloaded and trip offline.